galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Novella Competition
This forum is for discussion and planning of the Novella Competition. Overview Users will compete to write a series of stories that add up to a total of at least 50,000 words. Users who decide to participate will be put on teams. The reward is currently undecided, but for sure, the winner will have their story featured on the front page. The stories themselves are considered sub-arcs to the main storyline of the Chaos Crisis story arc. That is, they take place during the year 2143 AD and the decades that follow. Events will happen parallel and can either be an isolated series of events or something that contributes to one of the larger scale events that occurs during the main arc. Structure of Chaos Crisis Chaos Crisis is intended to consist of one primary arc that involves the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps as well as several sub-arcs that explain what is going on during the main arc. The diversity of events that occurs during this time is what will make this arc bigger than even Dark Prophecy story arc. This is an excellent opportunity for non-major authors to participate and contribute. Note that the main arc for Chaos Crisis will not count as an entry for the novella competition. Major authors wishing to participate should instead write a separate story. Signing up To sign up, you must first decide who you want to write tandem with. The plot of the story can be whatever you desire, but a brief synopsis will be necessary before you start (can be pitched in either a message wall or the Pitches forum). You do not have to include spoilers in the synopsis, but anything deeply intertwined with the lore must be mentioned in order to avoid possible contradictions. It is recommended to type your story using Google Drive. It allows you to work on the same story at the same time without risking an edit conflict. This will require an exchange of gmail addresses and can be done so privately using the Wiki's Chat system or other outside medium, but please do not post your gmail address on the wiki directly. Teams Decided *User:Holbenilord and User:Styracosaurus Rider - Story based in Triangulum Galaxy, revolving around Iralek Alliance. *User:Krayfish, User:Avetzan1, User:Majoras revenge!!! and User:WikiBuilder1147 - Story arc based in the Andromeda Galaxy, revolving around...Exploring galaxies at your own risk... Undecided *If someone would be willing to write a tandem story with me you can count me in. I would use the MNA (both Ulton and Obhran) situated near the core of the milky way galaxy. Maybe have them meet a MWG race/alliance? Also, please note that the internet in Belgium is acting weird causing me to be unable to Wikia at certain moments :( "Abandon the search for Truth; settle for a good fantasy" -Horakoeri 16:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Rules Aside from the standard Omniverse GC Wiki:Rules, there are several rules and guidelines for the Novella Competition. *The deadline for these stories will be around late April to early May. (Exact date undecided) *50,000 words is the minimum. Preferably, your story should be broken up into several articles as that will make it easier to read without experiencing intense lag. *While the story can involve factions such as the Galactic Senate, the GSSOC team as a whole should not be involved. *The outcome of your story can contribute to the events in Chaos Crisis, but they should not have so much of an impact that reading them would be required to understand what happened during the main arc. **Alternatively, your story can be completely self-contained. Comments